Usuario Blog:Pintwin/Tema de Apertura/Versiones Internacionales.
Cree este blog para dar a conocer la letra de el Tema de Apertura en diferentes idiomas. thumb|center|335 px =Finn y Jake= Lenguas Germánicas Alemán Adventure Time mit unsinn Hora de Aventura con tonterías Zieht´s uns zu fremden Es extraño para nosotros atraer Ländern Hin Países hacia allá (Kein Deutscher kann diesen Teil zu verstehen) (Ni un alemán puede entender esta parte) Viel spaß mit Jake und Finn Diviertete don Finn y Jake Adventure Time Hora de Aventura Danés Letra no disponible por estos momentos Inglés (Este ya lo debes de conocer) Adventure time Hora de Aventura C¨mon grab your friends, Vamos, toma a tus amigos We're going to very Vamos a Distant lands '' ''Tierras lejanas With Jake the Dog Con Jake el perro And Finn the Human, Y Finn el humano, The fun will never end, La diversión no tendrá fin It's Adventure Time. Es hora de la aventura Neerlandés (o Holandés) Kom op ga mee, ¡Vamos a obtenerla (se refiere a una aventura) Roep al je vriendjes! Llama a todos tus amigos! We gaan op reis op, avontuur! Que vamos a la aventura Jake de hond en Finn de jongen. Jake el perro, y Finn el muchacho Beleven we zo veel. Nos gusta tanto la... TIJD VOOR AVONTUUR﻿ ¡Hora de Aventura! Noruego ''Letra no disponible por estos momentos Sueco Äventyrs dags, '' ''Aventuras kom ta din vän. Que vengan tus amigos Vi åker till ett avlägset land. '' ''Vamos a un país lejano. '' ''Hunden Jake och människan '' ''El perro Jake y Finn el humano Dom har så roligt jämt '' ''Ellos se divierten mucho '' ''Äventyrs dags! Aventuras Lenguas Romances Francés Letra no disponible por estos momentos Italiano Adventure Time, '' ''Hora de Aventura chiama i tuoi amici, '' ''Llama a tus amigos andremo verso terre lontane, Vamos a ir a tierras muy lejanas con Jake il cane e Finn l'avventuriero, Con Jake el perro, y Finn el aventurero ci ''divertiremo, '' Nos divertiremos it's Adventure Time! Es Hora de la Aventura Español (España) Hora de Aventuras llegó coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Jake el perro y Finn el humano ''l'o pasaremos guay'' ¡Hora de Aventuras! Portugués (Brasil) A aventura La Aventura vai começar Va a comenzar Todos juntos vamos visitar Todos juntos vamos a visitar O mundo de Jake e seu amigo Finn El mundo de Jake, y su amigo Finn Diversão é aqui La diversión está aqui Hora de Aventura Hora de Aventura Portugués (Portugal) Hora de Aventuras Hora de Aventuras São momentos de loucuras Son momentos de locuras Com Jake o cao e Finn o humano Con Jake el cachorro, y Finn el Humano São tantas aventuras sem fim!﻿ ¡Son muchas aventuras sin fin Lenguas Eslavas Checo Letra no disponible por estos momentos Ruso Приключений пора, Priklyucheniy pora, Aventuras van, '' ''бери с собой друзей, beri s soboy druzey, Lleva a sus amigos contigo и путешествуй i puteshestvuy Y viajes за тридевять земель. za tridevyat' zemel'. A tierras lejanas ''с'обакой Джейком и с Финном человеком,''' ''sobakoy Dzheykom i s Finnom chelovekom, Con Jake el perro y Finn el hombre нам весело nam veselo Nos divertiremos всегда, приключений vsegda, priklyucheniy Siempre aventureros пора! pora! ¡Es el momento! Polaco Pora już Llegó el momento Więc z nami chodź Así que ven con nosotros Odwiedzimy odległy ląd Visitemos una tierra lejana Z Jake'em psem Con Jake el perro I człowiekiem Finn'em Y el hombre Finn Przygody pełne będą chwile! Los momentos estarán llenos de aventuras Ucraniano (o Ucranio) Час пригод настав, Chas pryhod nastav, La Hora de Aventura ha llegado, поспішай pospishay date prisa І на пошуки I na poshuky en la búsqueda пригод вирушай pryhod vyrushay de las aventuras con Песик Джейк Pesyk Dzheyk el perro Jake і хлопчик Фін i khlopchyk Fin y el chico Finn Весело буде всім Veselo bude vsim La diversión lo es todo Otras lenguas Árabe Letra no disponible por estos momentos Búlgaro Letra no disponible por estos momentos Coreano 어드벤쳐 타임! 모험할 시간 머나먼 나라로 떠나자 유쾌발랄 제이크 용감한 영웅 핀 언제나 신나는 영웅 대모험!﻿ No hay una traducción, por ahora Finlandés Letra no disponible por estos momentos Hungaro Letra no disponible por estos momentos Hindi Adventure time,pozaki zikizhaad, kiaigde bubalum hadomehaan kutta Jake or Finn inisanan t-kiagde cuba eh et Adventure time!﻿ No se cómo pasarlo al alfabeto hindi, y desconozco completamente la traducción Japonés いってみよ！　僕　らといま　アドベンチャー　の　くに　へ　ヘイ！ 　イェイク　サ　ドグ　フィン　は　だいしんゆう　 　ぼおけんだよ　あ！　 　アドベンチャー　タイム！ No hay una transcripción romanizada, por ahora. Malayo Letra no disponible por estos momentos Malayalam സാഹസിക സമയം വന്നു നിങ്ങളുടെ കൂട്ടുകാരന് പിടിച്ചുപറ്റി സാഹസികത സമയം,രസകരമായ അവസാനം, ന്റെ സാമുവലിന്റെ നായ ഫിൻ ഹ്യൂമൻ പോരട്ടെ!﻿ No hay una traducción, por ahora Turco Macera Zamani Hora de Aventura Hadi arkadaşlarini kap Vamos a agarrar a tus amigos Gidelim çok, Vamos también Uzak diyarlara Para tierras lejanas Köpek Jake Perro Jake ven Insan Finnle Finn el humano Eğlence hiç bitmesin Macera Zamaninda La diversión nunca termina en Hora de Aventura =Fionna y Cake= Lenguas Romances Francés Adventure Time, Hora de Aventura, Que tout le monde rapplique Vamos todo el mundo Filons vers un Vamos a un Grand pays magique! Gran país mágico Cake le chat Cake la gata Et Fionna l'humain Fionna la humana N'ont vraiment peur de rien! No le tienen miedo a nada Adventure Time! ¡Hora de Aventura! P.d.:Si tienes una letra de las que faltan te lo agradecería mucho si la pones en un comentario, P.d.2:Si es una idioma que no usa nuestro alfabeto (Griego, Árabe, Coreano, Hindi,etc.), te agradecería si pones también su transcripción romanizada Categoría:Entradas